jenns_pokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Water (type)
The Water type (Japanese: みずタイプ Water type) is one of the eighteen types. Notable s who specialize in Water-type include Misty of Cerulean City, Juan and Wallace of Sootopolis City, Crasher Wake of Pastoria City, Cress of Striaton City, Marlon of Humilau City, Siebold of the , and Lana of Konikoni City. Prior to changes in Generation IV, all damaging Water-type moves were special, but they may now also be physical depending on the attack. Statistical averages Overall Fully evolved Battle properties Generation I Generation II onwards Characteristics Defense Defensively, the Water type is very strong when combined with high defensive stats. Most Water types can use moves to counter types. As such, types are the only true threat to Water types, as few Pokémon of the Water type can learn strong moves. However, Water types that have Grass, , or as their other type have the advantage of having their Electric weakness nullified. Although these type combinations are neutral to Ice, it is possible to deal 4× times damage with , an Ice-type move introduced in Generation VI that ignores the Water type's resistance to Ice. Water-type Pokémon often have the most balanced attributes, usually coming with decent , , and stats, but below average . Offense The Water type is also useful offensively, especially as powerful Water-type moves are plentiful. Almost all Water-type Pokémon can learn strong moves to deal with and types, which would make their resistance to Water-type attacks irrelevant. Water also has good coverage in conjunction with and moves. It can be extremely useful to be super-effective against , , and types. Also, double weaknesses to Water are fairly common, while there are only a few Pokémon that have a double resistance to Water. During or heavy rain, the power of Water-type moves is increased by 50%. The power of Water-type moves is decreased by 50% during , while the Water-type moves themselves will fail during extremely harsh sunlight. Contest properties In s, Water-type moves are typically moves, but they can be from any other Contest type. Pokémon As of Generation VII, there are 133 Water-type Pokémon or 16.6% of all Pokémon (counting those that are Water-type in at least one of their forms), making it the most common of the eighteen types. All other types have been paired up with Water at least once - after the official release of Volcanion, Water became the second type to have this trait, after Flying. Pure Water-type Pokémon |} Half Water-type Pokémon Primary Water-type Pokémon |} Secondary Water-type Pokémon |} Moves Abilities Interacting with the Water type A Pokémon with , , , , , or will become a Water-type Pokémon if (respectively) it is hit with a Water-type move, uses a Water-type move, is sent out against a Water-type opponent, if the weather is rainy, if it is holding a , or if it is holding a or . Exclusive Abilities Only Water-type Pokémon can have these Abilities. This does not include signature Abilities. Trivia * Generation I introduced the most Water-type Pokémon of any generation, with 32, and Generation VI introduced the fewest Water-type Pokémon, with nine. * Generation I introduced the most Water-type moves of any generation, with nine, and Generation VI and Generation II introduced the fewest Water-type moves, with three each. * Water-type moves are tied with the type for having the most held items that boost their power: , , , , , and the . * The Water type has the most Gym Leaders of its type, with a total of six. *The Water type has the most Pokémon that can evolve via trading, with a total of five. In other languages |bordercolor= |ja=みず (水) Mizu |zh_yue=水 |zh_cmn=水 |cs=Vodní |da=Vand |nl=Water |fi=Vesi |fr=Eau |de=Wasser |el=Νερού Nerou |he=מים Mayim |hi=जल Jal |hu=Víz |is=Vatn |id=Air |it=Acqua |ko=물 Mul |no=Vann |pl=Wodny |pt_br=Água Aquático |pt_eu=Água |ro=Apă |ru=Вода Voda |es=Agua |sv=Vatten |th=น้ำ N̂ả |vi=Nước }}